Medieval Super Bundle
The Medieval Super Bundle contains crafting recipes, blocks and items with patterns and colors inspired by European medieval culture was introduced to the Store with update R41 on May 1st 2017, and at first was named "Colossal Castle Super Bundle". This bundle contains: * the crafting recipe for Medieval Brick Walls * the crafting recipe for Medieval Banner Walls * the crafting recipe for Medieval Crest Walls * the crafting recipe for Medieval Brick Inset Walls * the crafting recipe for Medieval Spike Walls * the crafting recipe for Medieval Torches * the crafting recipe for Medieval Lamps * the crafting recipe for Medieval Swords * the crafting recipe for Medieval Switches * the crafting recipe for Medieval Chairs * the crafting recipe for Medieval Thrones * the crafting recipe for Medieval Stairs * the crafting recipe for Medieval Carpeted Stairs * the crafting recipe for Medieval Roofs * the crafting recipe for Medieval Doors * the crafting recipe for Medieval Fireplaces * the crafting recipe for Medieval Chandeliers * the crafting recipe for Medieval Chains * the crafting recipe for Medieval Chests * the crafting recipe for Medieval Tables Additionally to that, after buying this Recipe Pack, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: * 800 Medieval Brick Walls * 800 Medieval Banner Walls * 800 Medieval Crest Walls * 800 Medieval Brick Inset Walls * 800 Medieval Spike Walls * 99 Medieval Torches * 30 Medieval Lamps * 1 Medieval Sword * 30 Medieval Switches * 30 Medieval Chairs * 10 Medieval Thrones * 400 Medieval Stairs * 400 Medieval Carpeted Stairs * 800 Medieval Roofs * 30 Medieval Doors * 10 Medieval Fireplaces * 30 Medieval Chandeliers * 99 Medieval Chains * 10 Medieval Chests * 99 Medieval Tables After buying this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack, the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all Store-bought recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" is enabled. Additional to the crafting recipes, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (which includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be available for you again on other worlds. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it currently looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). The crafting recipes from these packs cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks and/or objects that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free, except from players who have bought the crafting recipes and can craft them for you. The crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects though, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can either buy the according Item Pack (the Medieval Pack) or you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. If you do not own the recipe packs for the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy, you'll need the help of players who already own the according recipe pack/s. Fellow players can easily craft the required small amounts of blocks and objects that you need to customize your Blueprint/s on your world. This will help you to save on Coins compared with buying building kits for Blueprints that other players have put together to their own liking. Category:Medieval Category:Store Category:Recipe Packs